Brennan
|team = Red }} Brennan is a longtime member and government official of the New Pacific Order. New Pacific Order When first joining Cyber Nations, Brennan was barraged with recruitment messages. After taking careful consideration, and doing his research, Brennan concluded the New Pacific Order was the best fit. Brennan joined the New Pacific Order on Thursday, October 2, 2008. With the time that Brennan has spent in the NPO there are multiple members who have had a great influence. Umbrae Noctem for his swift manner in correcting Brennan's path when he strayed. Brehon for his no bullshit and patient handling of issues that arise. Xantha and Jesse End for their leading by example in Milcom and being there to listen when Brennan needed it. Lastly Gandroff, the Comrade who is probably the closest friend of Brennan in the Order who is actively around. Over the course of his service in the Order Brennan held numerous positions mostly in Media and Military Command. Brennan was promoted to Imperial Officer of News and Propaganda, in charge of Media on April 22, 2010. He served as such until June 22, 2011, when Media was moved into into Internal Affairs. He held the title of Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs, alongside Lady Red until he retired on Jan 14th 2012. On May 24, 2014 Brennan was reinstated to active duty by the current Emperor Letum. Brennan was given the title of Counselor and charged with working in areas of Pacifican Culture and assisting the current Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. This appointment was announced along with the reinstatement of Bilrow to the same area of responsibility. July 8, 2014 saw Brennan appointed to the role of Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs again. He was appointed to serve with Qazzian to ensure the smooth maintenance of the internal functions of the Order. Unfortunately Qazzian had to retire in late September due to home nation commitments. After some time Emperor Letum appointed DrCool to work beside Brennan and fill the gap left by Qazzian on Oct 28, 2014. Occupations, Past and Present Council Pacifica Being nominated for the Council Pacifica (Nov 2008), originally by Applesauce59, was a momentous occasion for Brennan - one of his most memorable. While the first attempt at Council did not yield an election, Brennan was again nominated the following month (Dec 2008) by Comrade Klonopin. Again the results did not lend themselves to an election for Brennan. Once again for the January 2009 elections Brennan was nominated by Lord of Destruction this time he was successful in his bid and made it on to the Council. In April 2009, After being nominated by Prodigy, Brennan was successfully reelected to Council to serve another 2 month term. However, in the June 3, 2009 elections, Brennan decided not to run again, instead taking some time to focus on other avenues within the Order. September 1, 2009 marked the return of Brennan to the Council Pacifica. Brennan accepted a nomination by Col Xantha and he received the highest votes that round. At the end of October, Brennan's term was up as Councilor. He was nominated once again, and accepted the challenge of joining the Council once more. After the votes were in Brennan was once again on the Council for another term of office. Serving in the Military Command of the New Pacific Order When originally asked to serve in Milcom, Brennan was assigned to Beta as NCO along side Klonopin and the Beta Lt. at the time, Gankwanker. However, a couple days later there was a need for a new Alpha NCO and Brennan was reassigned to work with Looneylew under the command of Lt. Xantha. On March 29, 2008, Brennan was once again assigned to Beta as NCO under the command of Klonopin the new Beta Lt. The two had experience working together in the past and were able to function as a great team. On May 26, 2009, Brennan was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and given command of Epsilon Battalion, taking over from Lieutenant Seti Cruncher. Nearly a year later, on April 22, 2010, with Brennan's promotion to Imperial Officer he had to step down from the Lieutenant spot of Epsilon. Service in Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order One of the first jobs that Brennan undertook was the job of an Imperial Ambassador. This gave him a chance to meet new members of other Alliances. His first post was in Dark Fist where he met some new and interesting people. Not long after working as a Diplomat, Brennan was asked to serve as an Analyst for the Black sphere, responsible for tracking the entire sphere, not just one alliance. After some retirements by others from the Corps, a Diplomatic Consul spot opened up. Applesauce59, a Special Envoy, at the time asked if Brennan would be interested. Brennan readily accepted the position and all of its responsibilities. A little while later, Brennan was asked to follow in Comrade Applesauce59's steps and assume the title of Special Envoy of both the Black and Yellow spheres. Brennan stepped down as a Special Envoy and retired from the Diplo world on July 15, 2009. This was the one of his longest held jobs since he had joined the Order. In October 2009, Brennan was asked to help with a Modernization project of the NPO Diplo Corps. The IOs of Diplo promoted him to the rank of Chief Analyst. After getting the new project off the ground Brennan was award the Diplomatic Medal of Innovation for his work and dedication to bringing the Diplo Corps into the future. He stepped down at the end of January 2010, but once again returned to the Analyst Division on April 2, 2010. This time, however, he had to retire as a result of his promotion to IO 20 days later. Media Corps Having worked in every department of the Media Corps except officially in Graphics, Brennan has a broad view of what is in media and how it operates. Having spent most of his time in the Wiki Division it is the area that has most of his fond memories for. November 7, 2009, Imperial Officer Hawk 11 appointed Brennan to the rank of Coordinator. This is the position responsible for all branches of Media and working as the Imperial Officer's second in command. On February 14, Emperor Cortath promoted Brennan to the rank of Director of Media. This is a rank that is only used in absence of an Imperial Officer to oversee the department. Cortath promoted Brennan to the Rank of Imperial Officer of News and Propaganda on April 22, 2010. Brennan served as Imperial Officer of News and Propaganda until June 22, 2011, when the Media department merged into Internal Affairs and he became Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs, alongside Lady Red. Awards and Medals Military history :The newest squad that Brennan belongs to, with members Navblue, Jgolla, Squintus, F15pilotX and Jordanhazy. :This was the last squad Brennan served in at the beginning of the War of Armageddon. It has effectively gone silent due to no war and losing its founding members. :Brennan was the originator of this squad. After leaving Beta level it was decided that the squad would remain as a Beta Level squad and new members have joined. This squad is still currently active. :Brennan's original squad created with new members, most notably with Looneylew. Both of them served together in Military Command until Looneylew left the Order. Leadership Category:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order